Crimson Twilight (game)
Crimson Twilight is an open world action role-playing game (RPG) offering a series of expansions developed by Appalon, and published by Microsoft Studios. Crimson Twilight is rated as followed: * ESRB: M * CERO: Z * ACB: R18+ * PEGI: 18 Gamplay Basics Crimson Twilight gives the player the opportunity to venture through a series of vast open worlds at their leisure. When a new location is discovered, it is added to the map. Thenceforward, the location can be fast-traveled to. Some features include a customizable armor system, a dynamic dialogue system, and an in-depth crafting system that makes use of every lootable object in the game as a source of raw material and more. An advanced equipment system allows for a wide variety of upgrades and customization for weapons and armor. Equipment will deteriorate overtime with use and will require constant maintenance, forcing the player to always be weary of their surroundings. At each level-up, the player can improve Lyon and Abelia's Skills and Abilities; which can be used in combat or at their leisure. The player may continue playing even after they have finished all of the main quests, as there are plenty of side quests to pursue, many of which can also be experienced after the main story ends. World The game's world is divided into six open-world regions of varying size. These are the Kingdom of Azarria, Radalian Republic, Theocracy of Ethereia, Dalkian Empire, Eldrith Isle (DLC), and Aengird Island (DLC). These regions are independent of one another and travel between them is only possible by story progression and fast traveling, while travel within a certain region is possible on foot, by the player's mount White Claw, or by fast traveling. Combat Crimson Twilight combines role-playing actions with real-time combat. Enemies move freely across the landscape and battles are conducted on the field map without transition. Enemies rarely surprise the player, although flying creatures attack from a higher elevation, and other creatures will spring out of the water to attack. Docile creatures can become hostile if the player provokes them. While the battle system is rather straightforward, utilizing the correct attacks and abilities on certain enemies will mean the difference between victory and a swift end. The player can control either Lyon or Abelia and can change between them at any time. If the player's character is KO'd or otherwise incapacitated, the game prompts the player to choose the other/active character. Camping and Lodging Camping''' allows the player to rest and wait while restoring Lyon and Abelia's health, Mana, and Stamina at predesignated sites. For more information, see camping. Lodging allows the player to wait and recover. There are an assortment of lodgings in all cities, towns, and villages that are accessible to the player for a small fee. Similar to camping, lodging will restore Lyon and Abelia's health, Mana, and Stamina, with the addition of curing status ailments. For more information, see lodging. Fishing Fishing is an optional pastime where the player can gather fish for food or simply as a prize. The player can catch fish of all sizes in bodies of water. For more information, see fishing. Enemy leveling system Crimson Twilight features a dynamic enemy leveling system. For example, some locations are set independently of the player's level and will not be reasonable for the player to attempt to take on at a lower level, whereas other areas will have enemies and loot set according to player level. Loot Items in Crimson Twilight can be found throughout all areas of the world. Whenever a corpse is looted there is a small chance to find an item. Some items have scripted locations and those will therefore be obtained in the same location or in the same circumstances in every playthrough. This also includes items that are received as fixed rewards for specific quests. Weather and Terrain While terrain is mostly fixed, weather is often random, depending on what possible weather effects are available for the area. Day and Night Cycles In Crimson Twilight, ''the day and night cycles and cloud formations are done by physical calculations. The lighting and shadows change as the day goes on. At night, towns and villages are lit up with street lights and torches. It was made this way to have a smooth change between the cycles and to have a more dynamic lighting system, reflecting the mood of a certain region/place. Characters ''Crimson Twilight has a cast of two main characters that, once formed, never changes. Nine guest characters join the party during the story. Depending on the region, guest characters may join the player's party randomly and help aid in battle. See characters. '''Main cast * Lyon * Abelia Guest characters * Baelro * Voleta * Fenrir * Riese * Zieh * Myrrha * Adonis * Ronris * Artroclus * Zera * Arthur Standalone and Expansions Crimson Twilight (Xbox One)' - released May 18, 2018 in US/Canada * ''Crimson Twilight: The Frost Crusade - first expansion, released October 12, 2018 * 'Crimson Twilight: Revenant Wings' - second expansion, released March 15, 2019 Novels '''Crimson Twilight: Reaver of Dynasties * June 23, 2020